kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Pablo Santina
Pablo Santina is a main character in Masked Rider: Swordblazers. After being infected with Bio-Metal during a hostage situation, he becomes the Shield Rider to seize back the fortune of his family by force. Personality Pablo is an individual with hidden depths. On the surface, he strikes you as the stock entitled rich-kid with a big head and a small brain with an over-appreciation for money. Getting to know him reveals a powerful loyalty to his family and bloodline, as well as a soft spot for children. As time passes, he opens up to the rest of the Riders and soon adds them to his family. Personas The Masked Riders of the International Protectorate Army utilize what they refer to as The Persona System. The system allows the Riders to enter different combat styles at will by tapping open the Break-Locks carried on their person. Different Personas have different strengths and weaknesses; with results dependent on the Rider accessing them. Shield Persona is the Shield Rider's default form, based on an armored archer. The Slam Shield is this Rider's default weapon. Whether using it as a make-shift sword by gripping it horizontally or just bashing into enemies with the blunt end, the Shield Rider can do more than simply play turtle. While Pablo has no martial arts training, he is a rather strong individual; and can hit with a surprising amount of force. The Shield Rider can take out an enemy with the Arms Smash. - Bazooka= Bazooka Persona is a Persona whose Break-Lock is received after the destruction of the Samurai Rogue Unit. This form replaces the Slam Shield with the Impact Bazooka. The Bazooka leaves Shield Rider completely defenseless, but gives him the chance to unleash some firepower with long streams of kinetic energy. This Persona has no Finishing Move. - Negative Wave= When Maltax attempts to brainwash the Shield Rider into a mindless drone, the Shield Persona is given a coal-black hue. The form's abilities are the exact same as the Shield Persona, but with a slight power boost. It can be assumed that the Persona's Finishing Move is a palette-swapped Arms Smash. }} - Combination Personas= These Personas are forms gained by using a Break-Lock containing the signature of another Rider Unit, combining the coding of both Units together. This process is known as Synchro Break-Locking. Blade Persona is the first and only Combination Pablo receives, unlocking it after he and Kim resolve their personal differences to damage the Samurai Rogue Unit. The Blade Combination Persona grants the Shield Rider a copy of the Blade Rider's Soldier Sounder and Rage Reflecter. Shield Rider can fight in two distinct styles: *'Knight Mode': Using the Reflecter and Sounder on their own, he can mimic the Blade Rider's fighting style to a tee. *'Barricade Mode': By swapping the unique Break-Lock with his standard Shield Break-Lock upon switching Personas, Shield Rider can wield both the Rage Reflecter and the Slam Shield simultaneously. Shield Rider can use the Castle Crasher to finish an enemy off by combining the two shields into a massive illusory construct that squishes the enemy. }} - Attache Personas= The Attache Personas are artificial Personas accessed using custom-built Break-Locks designed by the International Protectorate Army. They see use against the Metal-imbued Invaders sent by the Mallakor Conclave. Attache Personas act like upgrades to the standard Personas used by the Kamen Riders as opposed to arsenal additions. While these forms are more exhaustive than standard Personas, they lack the time-limit penalties that plague Combination Personas, making them more accessible overall. Attache Shield EX is the only Attache Persona Pablo receives. It turns his suit a vibrant blue, and sees an overall increase in all of his attributes. }} - }} }} Trivia * N/A Category:Masked Rider: Swordblazers Category:Antivillains Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes